What I Miss
by DracoDormiens91
Summary: Sequel to Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.Hermione and Draco are planning their weeding but when someone comes back into Draco's life that was long since forgotten, their love will be tested and mistakes will be made but will they be forgiven? M to be safe.
1. Toil and Trouble

""Would you rather have lilies or roses?", Hermione asked looking up from the book of flower arrangements in front of her. It had been almost 6 months since Draco had proposed to her. They were just starting to get the plans together . ''Umm it's up to you Hun, anything you pick I'm okay with", Draco said standing from the armchair he was lounging on. "Look, I'm meeting Blasie at the pub, I'll be gone for a couple hours . I'm going to grab a quick shower", he said walking to the bathroom door. "Fine, but don't stay out to long, we have an early meeting tomorrow with the planner". Okay mom" he said retreating into the bathroom.

He pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the hot water. He quickly undressed, placing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He stepped into the running water. His mind was racing. Yesterday he had received a letter, that was now in the back pocket of his trousers, from the last person he ever wanted to talk to, Pansy Parkinson. He had read the letter so many times that the words were burned into his memory.

**Draco,**

**For the last few years all I could do was think about you and the biggest mistake I've ever made. I was young and stupid. I have missed you so much. I want us to have dinner to catch up, my treat. If you want to meet me at the new restaurant at Diagon Ally, it's called Toil and Trouble. Please come I'll be there at 7:30 sharp**

**Love Always,**

**Pansy**

He still felt anger and hate for Pansy. She was the only person he had when his parents were sent to Azkaban. He thought she loved him but it was not he that she loved it was his name. When he lost his money she left him poor, depressed and utterly alone. But then Hermione came into his life.

Roused from his thoughts From the temperature of the water, which had went from hot and relaxing to ice water, he turned it off and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to he and Hermione's room to get his clothes.

" Hermione, have you seen my black button up shirt?" he yelled fro inside the closet.

"_Hem Hem"_

He turned around, there standing in the door way was Hermione wearing only the shirt in question with only the middle button buttoned and a pair of knickers. Draco's eyes grew wide and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Is this the shirt you wanted? Are you sure that you want to go out with Blasie and leave me here all alone", she said unbuttoning the button keeping the shirt together. Draco walked out of the closet and stood in front of Hermione.

"Well are you sure? Because when you get back I'm going to be asleep and I wouldn't be up to anything" She started to slide the shirt off her shoulders.

"Why Miss Granger are you trying to seduce me?" Draco asked coyly.

" Yes, Mr. Malfoy I am". She dropped the shirt on the floor.

_**(A/N I know I know cheesy)**_

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. "It's working", her said kissing her forcefully on the lips. But he quickly pulled away.

"But… I have to meet Blasie, it's really important, it's about a surprise for you"

She pulled away "If you must" she said walking over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. "But if you come home early I might have a surprise for you". She quickly pulled off her towel, leaving him stark naked.

"Why in the hell did you do that?!" He yelled, a slight blush crawling over his cheeks.

"I needed a reminder of why I'm marring you", she said looking at him up and down, pausing slightly at his assets. She smiled and turned and walked out of the room humming to her self.

Draco got dressed in the black shirt, light jeans, and a pair of white trainers. He went into the living room where Hermione was waiting. He kissed her on the top of her head. And with a POP he apperated to Diagon Ally.

He felt horrible lying to Hermione but he wanted to see Pansy. It had been 5 years since he had last seen her. He wanted to find to find out what had happened to her over the amount of time the had been away from each other. He stood in front of the small restaurant. He walked thought the threshold and scanned the room. There he saw her sitting at a table in the far corner of the room, sipping a glass of wine. She looked different from the last time he saw her. She looked less like the girl he once loved and more like a woman who was in pain. He walked over to the table.

"Hello Pansy"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco sat across from her, counting the minutes. They were both reluctant to begin a conversation because they were both treading on egg shells.

"So Pans, where have you been for the last five years?" Draco asked trying to make small talk.

"Well after I left you. I mean when we broke up, I went to America for a while. I lived in New York. That's were I met my husband", she said holding up her hand to show Draco the massive diamond ring in her finger. " His name is William Prescott. His owns the Holyhead Harpies. He's a bastard if I ever knew one he screws the whole team. I caught him and the captain, Gwenog Jones in our bed two weeks ago. I started to pack my things and he grabbed me from behind and told me I wasn't going anywhere. Then he beat me and damn hard at that. So Draco that's why I've come to see you. I need your help." she stared at him pleadingly.

"Pans, I don't know what I could possibly do." Draco said absolutely stunnedHe was still to bitter to even want to help her. But curiosity got the better of him. "What did you have in mind?"

"I just need you to help me hide out for a while." she said pulling herself together. "He's looking for me. So I have to lay low for awhile. No one would expect you to help me so that's why I came to you."

"I don't know." Draco answered honestly, "I have too much on my plate as it is." He began to think about Hermione and how she would take it. If she found out that he was helping Pansy after all that she had done to him Hermione would be furious. "Why should I anyway. What have you ever done for me?"

"I know what I did to you was wrong and I shouldn't have done it." she started, "I need you Draco. I'm really scared about this, He would kill me if he found me."

Draco started to feel his resolve wearing down. He felt bad for the woman in front of him. He was all for second chance and he figured that if anyone needed one it was Pansy Parkinson. "I'm sure we can work something out." he smiled.

"Hello Darling. Having a nice time?" said a voice from behind Draco.

He spun around to see a livid Hermione glaring daggers at the pair of them. "Hermione?" he said trying to play innocent. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see why my fiancé would lie to me. I cannot believe that you would agree to see her!" he said harshly. "After what she did to you!"

"Your marrying Mudblood Granger!" Pansy almost shrieked.

Every eye in the place was on them. A frazzled looking waiter cam bustling over to him. "Excuse me" he said in a hushed tone "Could you please either keep it down or take it somewhere else, you are disturbing the customers."

Hermione sent him a look that said "_Don't mess with me! _". the air of the whole restaurant had changed so dramatically, the once slightly cheery atmosphere had evaporated into a tense haze.

Draco's wide eyes flickered back and forth between Hermione and Pansy. They were both glaring at each other, neither willing to drop their gaze. "Hermione," Draco said cautiously. "If you will just let me explain." she looked away from Pansy. The look on her face could freeze a lake.

"Explain what? You lied to me, there is nothing to explain! " she said harshly, "I thought that you never wanted to see her again! But I guess I was wrong." she stormed out of Toil and Trouble without a backwards glace.

Pansy's victorious smirk flooded Draco with anger. "She is right! Why should I do anything for you?" she stood quickly, the legs of the chair screeched across the floor. "Find someone else."

"Draco please, I'm sorry" Pansy said standing as well. "Please help me." She started to cry. Again Draco was undone by her grief. There was just something about their history together that made him want to comfort her. He restrained himself from physical contact though. "Stop crying." he said gently, taking his seat. "I'll help you."

Hermione flung herself on the bed that she and Draco shared. Why would he do that she asked herself. The little voice in the back of her mind said that she was overreacting, but her pride told her differently. How long had he been seeing her for? Was he cheating on her? They were planning their wedding for god sakes. All these thoughts raced through her head. Someone must have worked her over pretty good, she was all bruised. She probably had it coming. She instantly regretted thinking that. No one deserves to get beat on she reprimanded herself.

Regardless he should have told her that he was meeting her. Of course Hermione would have advised against it, but at least it would have been known to her. She felt so betrayed. He would go and actually space to her again! She huffed in frustration, punching her pillow. That cow had actually called her 'Mudblood Granger'. What were they 13? And Draco had said nothing to correct her about it! She didn't even give her a dirty look. True he had called her is fair share of names in the past but he wasn't that Draco anymore. He had changed, or so she thought.

Hermione pulled herself off the bed. She didn't want to deal with it anymore tonight. It was late and she had to get up early for work. She put her comfortable nightclothes back on and shuffled about their room preparing for bed. When she was struck with a thought.

She walked to chest that lay at the foot of their bed. As she opened it the old hinged creaked noisily. Rummaging through it's contents she pulled out what she wanted, an itchy old quilt that Draco hated. Armed with the quilt and a lumpy pillow, Hermione headed in the living room and place both objects on the couch, He was not sleeping with her tonight. I hope he enjoys the couch she though to herself smiling devilishly.

Once back into the bedroom, she climbed under the nice warm blankets and drifted off to sleep. Dreams of stomping on a flower garden plagued her all night. She apparently didn't like pansies.

By the end of the dinner Draco and pansy had come up with a suitable arrangement. She would stay at a nearby hotel until he could find a better place to put her. If need be he knew that Hermione knew her fair share of appearance altering spells.

Everything reminded him of that look of disgust on her face. That isn't what bothered him the most though, the more pronounced look of disappointment stuck out like a sore thumb. In his life he had let down a lot of people, but he had sworn to himself that Hermione would never be added to that list.

He bade Pansy goodnight and told her he'd owl her in the morning. They parted ways, she going to the hotel and he to his flat. He knew that he was in for it when he got home. He didn't know if she would be awake waiting to pelt him with questions an accusations. He would of course tell her the truth. That Pansy had contacted him and that she really needed his help. He would explain the whole dire situation and hopefully Hermione would forgive him.

He tentatively open the front door. The lights were out. This was a good sign he though she wasn't awake to yell again, it would give her time to calm down. He switched on the lights and shrugged off his jacket. A large mass on the couch caught his attention. At first he though that Hermione had tried to wait for him but had failed. On closer inspection he noticed a quilt and pillow that had been left for him. At least she was considerate he thought.

Shredding the rest of his clothes aside from his boxers, he stretched out on the couch pulling the blanket over him. He wrapped himself comfortingly in the warmth of the quilt adjusting his position to get better accommodated. As he laid motionless, feeling sleep start to descend upon him. He felt a nagging sort of ache all over his body. He thought nothing of it shifting around. It wouldn't go away. Realizing that the annoying itch was coming from the blanket that he was seeking solitude in, he huffed and tossed it aside. "This is going to be a long night", he muttered to himself


End file.
